Focus on the Good Times
by Hooloovooshift-Speedster
Summary: This fic is written in second person. When Wally is trying to work on his paper in the mountain he is distracted and Artemis will learn something he definately didn't want her to know.


_You're a waste. A waste of time, a waste of energy, money, the air you breathe, and the calories you eat. Kids in Bialya could find a __**tenth,**__ of the food you eat, a feast._

_You know you can't do anything right, Right? I mean __**so**__ smart and __**so**__ fast and yet, you're nothing but a failure. Barry can only __**hope**__ that someone else rises up to take the mantle. You embarrass him, you embarrass __**me**__._

_Look at Robin no powers, no speed healing, two years younger than you, but __**still**__ more competent and mature._

_Look at Red Arrow he decided it was time to be his own man. You can't even be a decent shadow..._

_Aqualad's a leader, M'gann knows better than to be impulsive, and Artemis? The chick who will NEVER look at you that way? She sees all your flaws._

_Geek, loser, waste, idiot, fool, can't do anything but mess around._

_Even __**Superboy**__ knows you're broken._

_Really can you __**blame**__ them for telling you to shut up and leave them alone? You're __**nothing**__._

_So can you get this EASY history paper done? You can't? Can you? Worthless procrastinator._

...

**Back to reality:**

You stare at the assignment before you with glazed eyes. A glaring contest ensues with the laptop's screen. Specifically, you glare at the blinking cursor in the blank text document.

"Come on! It's a six page paper on Bialya KF! You've been there; it's not going to kick your ass like Clayface did." You try to reassure yourself, but in the wake of your building migraine, no amount of reassurance can catalyze you into finishing this paper. It cannot help you obtain the foothold, necessary, to achieve the amount of momentum required.

"Oh crap." You've been stalling for forty-five minutes. Even though you can't quite feel the gnawing of your stomach, it's time for your next snack.

While snagging a soda from the fridge you realize the cause of your lethargy. You leave the soda on the counter not wanting fizz all over your shirt to complete an already _lovely_day.

You frantically search you warzone of a room you occupy at Mt. Justice writing a _quick_reminder to clean it this weekend. There they are! You skid back into the kitchen and ... there she is.

"Oh COME on!" you protest as your_ politest_ teammate consumes the last of your favorite flavor of pop. You're one of those people who are very _specific_about the flavor of all liquids and foods you consume the thought of the aftertaste of the other sodas make you grimace. "I was JUST here! "

"Too slow Baywatch. Finders keeper's." She slowly sips the last of the can in a manner that at _any_ other time or by _any_ other girl you might _**silently **_admit is hot.

You just hope that there's still your emergency bottle of orange juice in the back. You admit it isn't necessarily an _emergency_but... the fake sweeteners in the tea upset your stomach.

One of your classmates with a passing knowledge of science and Diabetes unwittingly gave you suggestions on how to deal with variations in blood sugar levels. You don't quite remember how you got started in discussing accelerated metabolism with her.

Anyway you now stock emergency orange juice in the fridge and have a stash of Gummi bears and crackers next to your bed.

You make a note to resupply, as Robin had taken to raiding your Gummi bear stash. You also make a note to put a mini-fridge with a padlock on your Christmas list.

_Bialyan Incident:_

"Been out here over twenty-four hours, or my cupboards wouldn't be bare."  
><em>Including the meds. I sure hope that I can get both of us through this with other them... Oh <em>_crap__ what is __that__!_

...

**B****ack to now:**  
>A momentary bout of vertigo occurs as you vividly recall the incident in the desert. At least this time Superboy isn't landing <em>right<em>next to you. It is with this brief lapse in mental facilities and awareness in your surroundings that causes you to take your meds in front of Artemis.

"What was that?" Your attractive if _overly_curious teammate demands.

"You'd make a good reporter Arts and Crafts, always _keeping_secrets yet sticking your nose in other people's business," you retort.

She patiently glares at you, daring you to continue withholding information.

"Well Fleetfeet, you shouldn't quit your day-job to go into PR. Because you suck at deflecting the question," she snidely replies.

"If you _really_ _**must**_know its some aspirin. I...have...a migraine." The best lies contain the truth.

"I do too and it's _named_Wally." One snark tick for the goddess of bitchyness.

Exasperated, you throw your hands up in the air, storm off, and sulk in your room.

Fifteen minutes and one paragraph of useless filler later is all it takes for her to realize you've lied to her.

"_West_." Disapproval drips from her voice. "What is it you're _really_taking?"

Today is _**really**_not your day. If it was you wouldn't have slipped up in front of her in the first place. Then you wouldn't have nonchalantly tossed her your bottles of prescriptions while focusing on the next paragraph.

"_You're_ _**taking**_an Anti-depressant!" Outrage colored her voice.

A moment of inability to process the reality of accidentally revealing that secret to one of the _**two**_ people you _least_wanted to know occurs. In succinct terms a brain-fart.

"Uh, _yeah_," you sheepishly reply.

The _warmth_, strength, and _**sincerity**_ of the hug startle you. As the belief that it _might not be so bad_ begins to _permeate_, her words make your heart free-fall.

"You have to tell the rest of the team."

...

**Confrontation:**

Disillusionment sucks; it is one of the many lessons that a junior partner to a superhero learns _thoroughly_.

The disappointment they will feel at your choice to hide your disabilities will make you feel like scum. Their solid support will give you _hope_, strength, and the help you _need_.

But, you have to _live_through their reactions first.

_Why should you waste their valuable time by worrying them? You really need to be less oblivious air-head. Then they wouldn't have to worry._

Aqualad- "As the leader for this team I am _disappointed _with you for _withholding __important __information_. As your friend I am here for you through any challenge you face."

Robin- "He didn't tell me. He helped _you _to obtain the _**prescription**_. I'm his partner! Batman didn't tell me that some days my _best friend_ would _need _me. Why didn't _**you**_ come to me? To _tell _me, to _ask _for help, I would've _been _there for you."

Conner- "I don't _quite _understand. But we're here for you; luckily the Flash is there for you."

M'gann- "I'm _sorry _Wally! I should have known! I mean, Hello Megan! There were these _**moments **_of melancholy and _frustration_...but then they were gone _as soon as..._ they were there... and you cracked a joke and… You didn't have to fake being happy for _me_..."

Red Arrow- "_You've reached the cellphone of_ : Roy Harper_ please leave a message.._."

Artemis- "You idiot! If you _ever __withhold _information about your health for _our __"peace of mind"_ I will _**tear**_ reams out of you! I'll do it after Robin reads you the riot act! _Why _do you have to be such a _lovable _dork?"

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally posted at the LJ YJ anon meme for a prompt where Wally had depression and a teammate found out through his medication. I spun it off as a comorbidity of his ADHD. It is in second person perspective to challenge myself. Also If I am posting fanfiction on this site it is probably safe to assume I don't own Young Justice. This is a one-shot but I may revisit this theme in the future. <strong>


End file.
